


Legendary Virus

by Itbelikethatsometimes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Norman Osborn, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Minor Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itbelikethatsometimes/pseuds/Itbelikethatsometimes
Summary: “As I was saying,” Nick began talking. “I’m sure you’ve all seen it on the news by now. But, we have a bit more information that wasn’t released to the public.”Peter’s stomach dropped. He couldn't help but think of the look on May’s face as she told him. It made him want to puke.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OR: Peter is called to Avengers tower after hearing something bad on the news. He knows the meeting is about what he heard. But, he's worried when Nick says they know something more than was released to the public.NOT COVID RELATED
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. I'm Sure You've All Heard This By Now...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Maze Runner Death Cure. But, you probably can't really tell. I promise there's no maze or zombies. Anyway, I already have the next few chapters ready. So, I can post more really soon if you guys like it. Enjoy!

His feet hardly touched the floor as he ran. He flew past corridors and labs. His spider-sense helped him dodge the people around the halls. He heard a few frightened yelps as he swerved between the small groups of people crowding the hall. But, he didn’t look back. He just shouted a vague apology and continued. Why was Stark Tower so huge? He was always late…

He was sure the emergency meeting was about what he saw on the news. Well, what May had seen on the news and instantly told Peter about.

His shoes squeaked loudly against the freshly polished floor as Peter turned the corner. His spider-sense flared a bit too late as he crashed into someone. She somehow caught herself on the wall. Peter wasn’t so lucky. He landed flat on his ass. 

“Oh my god. Are you okay?” The girl asked. She looked about Peter’s age. She had electric blonde hair and circular glasses. She was pretty. Peter had never seen her before. 

“Yea, sorry I’m just really late,” He pulled himself up and dusted his pants off even though the floor was spotless. 

“I’ve seen you around here before… What’s your name again?” She asked as if he hadn’t just said he was late.

“Peter Parker,” He said. He was itching to continue running. He was so so late.

“I’m Gwen Stacey,” She said with a small smile. “You should probably get going…”

“Right,” Peter said and continued running. 

“Just be more careful!” She shouted after him. 

Peter would’ve laughed if he wasn’t running as fast as he could. He slid to a stop and almost fell again when he ran right past the door. He quickly caught himself and pushed the door in. The Avengers were already sitting at the oval table. Nick had clearly just been talking. They started without him. He was so dead. 

Everyone looked up at him panting. “Sorry,” He said sliding into the closest chair and catching his breath. 

“As I was saying,” Nick began talking. “I’m sure you’ve all seen it on the news by now. But, we have a bit more information that wasn’t released to the public.”

Peter’s stomach dropped. He couldn't help but think of the look on May’s face as she told him. It made him want to puke.

“In case some of you haven’t heard, I’ll explain. Hydra has a biological weapon. It’s a disease they created to attack enhanced individuals. It won’t do anything to non-enhanced though. They didn’t offer any ransom. As of the moment, we don’t know why they even told us. We’re not sure how long it’ll take to spread.”

“So what wasn’t released to the public?” Steve asked.

“They’ve already released it. They weren’t threatening us… They were taking credit for it. We know what it does too. First, it starts off with a fever and coughing. Then, the infected will be unable to control their powers. Then, they die.” He stared at the floor. 

“How do we stop it?” Tony asked.

“First, we have to find out if it’ll affect people who weren’t born with their abilities. People who got their powers either by experiment or by accident. Then, we can start working on a cure.”

“If it’s alright we’d like to take some blood samples from each of you,” Bruce said from across the table.

“Dismissed,” Nick said.

Peter’s heart began beating faster and faster. He didn’t know the virus was already out there. The pit in his stomach grew deeper and deeper. Thousands of people would die if they couldn’t get the cure soon. 

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. Peter looked around to see the room was empty except for him and Mr. Stark.

“You alright?” Mr. Stark asked. His tone was nonchalant but his face had a tiny hint of worry.

“Uh... Yea. Yea.” Peter said, finally collecting himself. 

The two made their way down to the lab to join the others. Bruce was pulling the needle out of Steve’s arm just as the elevator doors opened. He ushered Peter to the chair and began collecting the blood. Peter was used to it. Being treated like a lab rat was one of the few cons of being Spider-Man. That and criminals constantly trying to kill him.

Once his blood had been collected in a gross little bag, Peter was free to leave. He hopped out of the chair and began his long journey down the elevator. But, just before he reached the 40th floor, his spider-sense flared up. He quickly pressed the 40th button and the elevator slowed to a halt. The door slid open and there stood Gwen. She was sitting alone in a lab. Peter stepped out of the elevator and into the lab. Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

“Are you following me, Peter Parker?” She asked. Her tone didn’t match the words. She didn’t sound creeped out at all. More flattered.

“No, I just saw you alone… What are you doing?”

“Homework. I’m not great at physics. Biology is more my thing.”

“Yea I had a hard time with physics.”

“Then what? It just suddenly hit you?”

“No, I watched youtube videos about it,” There was an awkward pause. Peter really wasn’t good at talking to people. 

“Do you work here?” Gwen asked.

“Uh, yea I’m just an intern though. Do you?” He asked. 

“Yea I have this school thing that lets me work here for credits.”

“So you must be like crazy smart then,” It was more of an assumption than a question.

“It’s just a school thing,” She shrugged.

“What school do you go to?”

“I did go to midtown tech. But, once this program was offered I took full-time work experience. I mean this is where the action is. I mean I still have homework but, maybe one day it could lead to a real job here.”

“That would be cool.” Yikes. He was really really bad at talking to people.

“Do you go to midtown too?”

“Uh, yeah. But, I’m just an intern here. Not doing it for credits.”

Gwen’s phone buzzed after yet another awkward pause. She cringed and shut her textbook. “I gotta get going. I’ll see you later Peter.”

“Yea see ya.”

The minute she was out of sight he buried his face in his hands. He really screwed that up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen rushed down the hall (careful not to smack into anyone unlike someone she knew). She walked through the isles of lab doors and tinted windows. She pressed the button for the south elevator but froze when she heard voices. Mostly one particular voice. Tony Stark. She subtly inched closer to it. He was in his private lab. The door hung open just slightly. She took a slow quiet breath and pressed her ear against the wall.


	2. I've Never Seen Anything Like This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter got a lot more hits than I thought it would. Wow. Thank you guys so much for reading. Seriously it means so much to me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“Tony you need to take a look at this,” Bruce called from across the lab. “Peter’s blood is reacting differently. It’s not like Steve’s or mine. It’s resisting the virus.”

Tony quickly turned and gazed at the hologram screen. Sure enough, Peter’s blood was unaffected by the virus. 

“So, he’s immune?” Tony asked. He was so relieved. At least Peter wouldn’t have to deal with it.

“Yea. But, look,” Bruce gestured to the bottom corner of the screen. “That’s the disease sample. His white blood cells are destroying it.”

Tony looked in confusion. But, it was true. Peter’s blood, his whole DNA in fact, was able to fight against the infection without help. “Holy shit. How?”

“I think it must be the radiation. It wasn’t gamma like we thought. It’s something else. Look at mine and Steve’s. Both made from gamma. They can’t fight the virus like Peter’s.”

“So, the spider wasn’t gamma radiation… Then what was it?” 

Bruce shrugged. “I’ve never seen anything like it… Tony, do you know what this means?”

Nick’s words floated across Tony’s mind. The look on Peter’s face… He sighed and rubbed circles on his forehead. “Peter’s blood…”

“We gotta get more samples. If we start now we could synthesize a cure in a few months,” Bruce said excitedly.

“We might not have that much time…” Tony sighed.

“Well call him and we’ll get started.”

“No. We can’t tell him,” Tony said seriously. “He can’t know. You saw the look on his face. He can’t know.”

“Tony... We can’t just leave him in the dark-”

“If this gets out he’ll be a target. Every mutant in the world is going to come after him. Not to mention hydra. This stays between us.” 

Bruce sighed and nodded. “But, the minute we synthesize the cure we tell everyone. Not where it came from. Just that we have it.”

Tony nodded and the two went back to work. Tony felt slightly sick. He hated to put this pressure on Peter. Even just the idea of letting him know made him feel guilty. He was a kid. He deserved to be able to act like a kid. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was called back to the lab the next morning. So, before school, Happy picked him up and drove him to the tower.

“So, how you holding up?” Happy asked after a brief silence. He kept looking back at him through the mirror. 

“Fine?” Peter said. Happy didn’t usually ask him personal questions unless it were absolutely necessary. 

“I just thought that what Nick said would worry you a bit.”

“No… I mean. Yea, but Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner are working on the cure. It should be fine.” He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly terrified. Because he was. He really was. But, he trusted Mr. Stark. The man was a genius. He could handle it.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not too worried about it. You know Tony’s got it covered. He always does.” 

Peter nodded. But, he couldn’t help the pit that grew in his stomach. He was growing more and more nervous the more he talked about it. His brain was just coming up with more and more reasons to be terrified.

He pretended he didn’t notice the way Happy glanced between the rearview mirror and the road. He just sat as close to calmly as possible and waited to arrive.

It felt like hours before they reached the tower. Peter climbed out of the car and into the elevator. Happy followed close behind him. He was a bit more subtle with his worried glances now. But, Peter still noticed. 

Peter slowly creaked the lab door open and stepped inside. Tony and Bruce were both sitting at a desk watching a holo-screen. Peter tried to peek at it but Tony swiped it away before he could get a clear view.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said cheerfully. Peter smiled and approached the desk. As he drew closer he could see the bags under both men’s eyes. They clearly hadn’t left the lab all night. 

“Did you guys get any sleep?” Peter asked. Tony just grinned and rose from his seat. He stretched for a moment before clapping a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Just need a bit more blood and then you gotta get the school.”

“That’s a no then,” Peter mumbled and sat back into the closest chair. He laid his arm on the desk beside him and Bruce stuck the needle in. “So, a whole pint wasn’t enough?”

“Butterfingers,” Tony said glaring towards a nearby robot. “Dropped it and popped the bag. His punishment fit the crime I think.”

Peter laughed. The thought of Tony trusting Dum-E with his blood made him smile. His smile fell when he saw the look on Bruce’s face. He was twiddling his fingers nervously. 

“You ok Doctor Banner?” He asked.

“What? Yeah.”

Peter wasn’t at all convinced. Mr. Stark pulled Bruce to the other side of the lab. Peter assumed it was so he wouldn’t be able to hear them. But, they seemed to have forgotten about his super hearing.

“You need to hold it together ok? Just until he leaves.” Tony whispered.

“We have to tell him, Tony. What if something happens today? He deserves to know,” Bruce shook his head.

Peter’s heart began beating faster again. His mouth was dry and his mind was racing. Did he already have the disease? Was he going to die? Was he infectious?

“No, we agreed to keep it quiet until we’ve made the cure ok? Just take the needle out and we’re home free,” Tony explained.

Peter swallowed thickly. Bruce sighed and returned to Peter’s side. 

“Woah, maybe we took a bit too much blood. You look pale kid,” Tony said inspecting Peter’s face.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Peter asked. It was a bit out of left field for Tony. He hadn't expected Peter to overhear that clearly private conversation. 

The two men exchanged glances.

“Nothing to worry about. You’ll be fine,” Tony shrugged.

“It didn’t sound like nothing to worry about.”

“There’s not a lot of time to explain… You should get to school,” Bruce said detaching the needle from Peter’s arm.

“I don’t care about school. You need to tell me.”

Tony let out an exhausted sigh. 

“You can come back later and we’ll explain ok? But we need to get back to work and you need to get to school.”

Peter was tired of being lied to. He let out an exhausted sigh and nodded. He stood and waved goodbye to the two scientists before exiting the lab. He turned the corner and was fully intending to get into the elevator. But, something distracted him. He felt that familiar prickle on the back of his neck and turned. Gwen was standing behind him. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I was helping Mr. Stark with something before school,” He replied. He couldn’t quite read her expression. She looked pissed but also something else? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“You need to come with me. Now.” She grabbed him by the sleeve and began to speed walk towards the elevator. Peter followed. He was extremely confused. But, he followed.

“Where are we going?” He instinctively tugged his arm out of her grip but it was like iron. She pulled him into the elevator and the doors closed. She pressed the emergency stop button and they halted. 

“Stark is lying to you,” She said. “I heard them in their lab last night. They were talking about you.”

“What?” Peter was confused. How could Gwen overhear something from a private lab? How did she know Tony was lying to him?

“They were testing the effects of the disease on your blood. They said it was different.”

Peter stared dumbly at her. He had no clue how to process this information. “Different?”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “They were seeing the effects on your blood. You weren’t only immune, your blood completely destroyed the virus.”

Peter stared at her in shock and confusion. “So I’m immune? How?”

“I didn’t see the results. But, they said your white blood cells were attacking the virus instantly. There’s something about your mutation that makes you unable to get sick.”

“What?” Now he was really confused. There was a lot of information to absorb. “Why my blood? What’s so different about it?”

“They said your blood has radiation. Not gamma like they thought. Something different that Captain America and Hulk don’t have. They said they were synthesizing the cure from your blood. But, it’ll take a few months.”

“Is that enough time?”

“I don't think so.”

Peter suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

“But, if your blood contains the cure then you’re immune! You’ll be fine,” She tried to reassure him.

Peter shook his head. “That’s not good enough… Millions of people are gonna die without this cure,” He buried his face in his hands and took a labored breath. 

“I think I have an idea. But, you’ll have to come with me. I need your help.”

“Whatever it is, I'm in,” He said, releasing his head.

“Just trust me ok?” She said, pressing the emergency stop button again. They descended to the ground floor and through the front doors. He followed her a few blocks away until they were standing outside of Oscorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know any mistakes in the comments. Next chapter coming soon :)


	3. I Messed Up. Really Really Bad...

Peter had no time to stop and think. Gwen was already almost through the doors. He ran to catch up with her. “What are we doing here?” He whispered as they walked towards the elevator clearly marked ‘employee use only’

“We can’t work at the tower. I need help from a friend.”

Peter pretended not to notice how ominous that sounded. 

The two got into the elevator and Gwen scanned a card. He noticed it had a picture of her on it. It was an employee card. They ascended to one of the top floors. They were in a long white hallway. Very different feel than Avengers tower. Avengers tower was warmer and less hospital-looking. This place was sleek white and cold. It made Peter feel weird.

Gwen led him to a lab and shut the door behind them. He looked around. There was a padded table like they have at doctor’s offices, a desk, and a really high tech computer, and in the center of the room sat a man. He was sitting on a dentist-ish chair. 

“Peter, this is Mr. Osborne. He’s the owner of oscorp,” Gwen explained.

“It’s great to meet you, Peter,” He said, rising from the chair and shaking Peter’s slightly shaky hand.

“You too,” Peter said weakly. He felt very in over his head. The last time he was in Oscorp he got bitten by a spider. 

“I can’t imagine how nervous you are Pete. But don’t think of it as saving every mutant in the world. Think of it as a checkup at the doctor's, okay? Just have a seat on the table and we’ll get started.”

Peter nodded. Mr. Osborne’s words didn’t help ease his conscience. In fact, it made him more nervous. Still, he sat onto the padded table and waited for it to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while of being poked and prodded, Peter finally got a moment to rest and think. Gwen sat on a stool across from him. 

“What are they calling it?” He asked. Gwen looked up confused. “The virus. What’s it called?

Gwen sighed. “Hydra called it the Legacy Virus. Grim I know.”

Peter chewed his lip.

“Like I said… You’re immune.”

“You’re not enhanced are you?” Peter asked after a few minutes of silence.

Gwen shook her head.

“You don’t know any enhanced?”

She hesitated and shrugged. It wasn’t really an answer to his question. But, he didn’t press any further.

“So then why do this? Why try so hard to fix this?” He knew it was a dumb question. But, it was worth a shot. 

“Well aside from not wanting 15 million people to die…” She laughed but there was no humor in it. “Can I show you something?”

Peter nodded. She led him out of the lab, down the hallway, and into another lab. But, the inside didn’t look like a lab. It was filled with colorful toys and blankets and couches. There were children there. They looked happy. They were playing and laughing and running around. But, Peter noticed one kid was disappearing and reappearing in random places. One kid was throwing pillows at another without her hands. That’s when it hit him. All the kids there were enhanced. 

“If that virus is released without a cure these kids will all die…” She said gravely. “It’s funny to think we all assume the enhanced are all adults.”

“What are they doing here?” Peter asked.

“They had nowhere else to go. They were living on the streets. Mr. Osborne thought it would be safe here for them. Then legacy virus happened… And now we aren’t so sure,” She stared at the ground.

Gwen was right though. Peter never thought about how many kids would die from the disease. It made his stomach twist to think of what would happen if they couldn’t make the cure on time.

Peter sighed. Gwen turned and began talking to a group of the kids. They seemed to know her already. He decided he didn’t want to be there anymore. He carefully slipped out and into the hallway. Too bad his sense of direction was shit though. Instead of returning to the lab as planned, he accidentally walked away from it. It wasn’t his fault the hallways were so repetitive. 

He didn’t notice he was headed the wrong way until he heard a scream. He instantly stopped and listened. There was another scream. They sounded like kids. He slowly approached the closest door and listened. He heard it again. He tried to open the door but of course, it was key card only. He looked up and saw a very conveniently placed air duct. He grinned and climbed in. It was only a matter of seconds before he was lying on his stomach staring into the room from above. 

All he could see was the shiny teal floor. After a few moments, a kid walked beneath. He was wearing a hospital gown. He disappeared for a moment before reappearing a few feet away. It was the same kid from the other room. A nurse looking woman ran up to him. But, she couldn’t catch him. She groaned annoyed and pulled out a remote. Once the boy reappeared, she pressed a button. Peter heard a high pitched sound. Like his ears were ringing. The boy froze in place before falling to the ground and thrashing about wildly. 

Peter thought he was going to puke.

The nurse motioned to a couple other nurses. They put him onto a hospital bed and dragged him away. Peter opened the vent and dropped the ground silently. He followed the sound of the squeaking wheels all the way to an operating room. He stood in the observation room and watched. They had the boy restrained. There was a steady beeping noise from the heart monitor. It was fast but steady.

One of the doctors picked up a needle and slowly injected the yellow contents into the child’s chest. The kid screamed and tried to teleport away. But something about the way he was restrained made that impossible. So, he just flickered. He was there and then he wasn’t over and over. The beeping of the heart monitor got faster and faster. Peter covered his mouth to stay quiet. After a few seconds of thrashing, the beeping stopped suddenly and was replaced with a long steady tone. 

Peter decided he really had to leave. He ran out of the observation room and back into the hallway. His sneakers squeaked against the floor as he ran. He found an open lab and slammed the door shut. He pulled his phone out and dialed Mr. Stark. He made a huge mistake. He needed to get out.

The phone rang a few times. “Hey, kid aren’t you at school?” He said. Peter practically cried. 

“Mr. Stark! I messed up. Really really bad-”

“Give me the phone Peter,” A voice behind him demanded. Peter froze. The sound of a gun cocking made him raise his hands. The phone was snatched from his hand and thrown across the room. Peter heard it shatter. “Now turn around slowly.” 

Peter turned slowly. Mr. Osborne was holding a gun trained on his chest. 

“I can’t let you leave now Pete. You’re the only one who can help us.” 

Peter took a deep breath and prepared to run. But, the moment he moved a muscle, the gun fired. It wasn’t a bullet though. It was something stuck in his neck. He reached and tried to pull it off. But, it wouldn’t budge. It was a small circular contraption that instantly dug itself into his neck. He heard that high pitched ringing sound and instantly froze. His body erupted into pain. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. 

The room spun as his eyelids got heavier and heavier. He didn’t even remember hitting the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Bruce were taking a break for the first time in hours. Mostly for coffee but also to regroup and discuss. They were throwing theories out and thinking of new plans. Tony had to put the conversation on pause when his phone rang. He was confused to see Peter was calling. He was supposed to be in second period. 

He raised the phone to his ear and spoke. “Hey, kid aren’t you at school?” There was panting on the other side of the line. 

“Mr. Stark! I messed up. Really really bad-” Peter wheezed. He was out of breath for some reason.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked quickly.

“Give me the phone Peter,” an unknown voice said slowly. 

“Who is that?” There was no response. Tony’s heart began beating faster and faster. “Peter where are you?”

And then… The call ended. Tony lowered the phone to his lap and thought. His mind was racing a mile a minute. 

“Tony, what happened?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know. Peter’s in trouble though…”

“How do you know?” The two rose from their chairs and began trying to track the kid’s phone. Tony had a suspicion that it wouldn’t work though. 

“He didn’t sound right. He was scared.” His eyes searched the screen for any sign of the kid. Nothing. “Fri, find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know any mistakes in the comments! Thanks for reading :)


	4. You Don't Understand What's Happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... So you guys have been loving this story. I'm really glad. I seriously did not expect to get so many hits before we've even gotten halfway through. Thanks so much for the support! I really appreciate it :) I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger last chapter that was kinda mean lmao. But, It's just getting good!

The lights burned his eyes even though they were closed. He turned his head but no matter where he faced the light shown on him. He finally opened his eyes to see bright neon lights above him. He tried to lift his arm to rub his sore eyes. But, he couldn’t. He looked down and saw his wrists strapped to the sides of the table with thick leather straps. His chest was also strapped down. His ankles were the same. He tried to break free. He struggled and tugged but he couldn’t break through. This was troubling since it looked like regular leather. 

“Hey!” He screamed. 

He was back in the lab he had been in with Gwen. He thought for a moment if this was her plan all along. The thought made his blood thin.

“Hello?” He shouted. The door opened and in walked Gwen.

“Peter I need you to relax okay? Struggling will only hurt you,” She said, collecting a few things from her desk. 

“Gwen you gotta let me out. Mr. Osborne is torturing those kids. He’s experimenting on them.”

She shook her head. “There’s a lot of things happening here that you don’t understand.”

“I understand that experimenting on kids is wrong. He’s killing them, Gwen. I saw it.”

She hesitated but eventually made up her mind. 

“This’ll sting a bit,” She said as she stuck the needle into his arm.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked.

“If I don’t, all those kids will die. Millions of people will die. Hydra is trying to become the most powerful terrorist group in the world. If they kill every enhanced, all the Avengers... They’ll get what they want. Do you really want that?” 

“There are better ways. You need to let me and the kids go. Mr. Stark will make the cure.”

“Where will the kids go? They’ll be back on the streets. At least they have a home here.”

“They’re dying. Whatever experiments Mr. Osborne is doing to them, it’s killing them,” Peter tried to reason.

“You don’t understand what’s happening, do you? You don’t get that 15 million lives are on the line. You don’t know those kids. I do. If you can help create the cure you shouldn’t keep that to yourself. I can help make it. But, I need you here.”

Peter shook his head. “Why do you think I came here in the first place? I want to help. But, I can’t do that if Mr. Osborne is using kids as test subjects.”

Gwen was about to respond. But, the lab door opened. Mr. Osborne strode in. He was grinning ear to ear.

“I’m sorry about the hospitality Pete. We just couldn’t risk you running.” He said, messing with some empty bottles on the desk.

“So what now? I’ve seen your backroom experiments… You gonna kill me?” His tone was meant to be unafraid. But, the slight quiver in his voice betrayed him. 

Osborne laughed. “Not at all. You’re a one-man cure factory. We gotta keep you safe. Wouldn’t want hydra to find you. Or Stark. You’re too valuable. We need to take special care of you. This is your new home,” he replied with a wink.

Peter tugged harder against the restraints with a shout. 

“That wasn’t the deal Norman…” Gwen said from behind her desk. 

“Gwen, don’t you understand what this means? We can cure whoever we want. We can save the kids.”

Gwen shook her head. “But what about the others? There’s millions of them.”

“There won’t be enough for everyone. We are going to have to make some choices. The virus will only affect the ones we don’t need. The Avengers… Well…”

Gwen’s eyes flicked to Peter. 

“Gwen you can’t,” He pleaded. 

Gwen poured something into the vial of blood and spun it slowly. It turned yellow. She handed it to Osborne with a defeated sigh. 

“Thank you, Gwen,” Norman said. He put his hand on her head and pulled her close. She leaned into the embrace with a smile. “I’m so proud of you.”

Gwen’s ears reddened slightly as she walked out. She tried to hide her grin with her hand. But, Peter saw it. It made him feel queasy. 

“See Pete, Stark couldn’t have dreamed of the cure in half the time that I created it,” Norman said, holding up the vial of orange liquid. 

“You don’t know if that works.”

“I have a room of enhanced and full-term samples of the disease… C’mon Pete, I thought Gwen said you were smart.”

Peter continued to struggle. Even though he knew it was absolutely useless. “You’re disgusting.”

Norman laughed. “But soon, I’ll be the most powerful person on the planet.” 

He grabbed the tube that was attached to Peter’s arm. He twisted a nob and it began to siphon blood again. 

“Just relax Pete, you’re gonna be here a while.”

Peter ground his teeth. He hated the way Norman called him Pete. It reminded him of the vulture. So much of Norman reminded him of the vulture. It was driving him crazy.

“What’s going to happen to the kids?” Peter asked. “What happens when the cure doesn’t work? What then?” 

Norman chuckled. “It will work.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday still hadn’t found anything. It had been an hour since Peter’s call and nothing. The lump in Tony’s throat grew bigger and bigger with every minute. 

“Tony, what if he’s just at school? What if the guy was one of his teachers?” Bruce suggested.

“No, Peter wouldn’t have called from school. There was something wrong. I could hear it in his voice.”

“Well listen to the call again and see if you recognize the voice.”

“Fri, play the call,” Tony said. He knew it was useless though. 

The call began. Peter was panting. He said Tony’s name and then the man spoke. This time it sounded familiar. He wasn’t sure how though. 

“Fri play again!” Tony said.

“Is it a teacher?” Bruce asked.

“No… It’s Norman Osborne…” Tony said.

“Why is Peter with Norman Osborne?”

Tony shrugged. “Friday call Happy.”

“Will do boss,” The AI said.

“Hey did you send Peter down yet? I’m tired of waiting.”

Tony’s stomach dropped. “He never even got to the car…”

“Tony? You there?” Happy asked.

“Friday pull up all security footage of Peter this morning.”

A bunch of screens appeared in front of him. They all showed Peter walking through the halls of the tower. One screen however was more interesting. A girl approached him. Peter turned around quickly and the girl grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him into the elevator. The view in the elevator showed her pressing the emergency stop button and they talked for a moment. Tony kicked himself for not installing microphones in the public elevators. That was next on the list. Right after finding Peter.

The two of them exited the elevator and left the building together. He went willingly. Tony was confused. What could she have said to him to make him go willingly?

“Fri facial scan the girl Peter was with.”

“Her name is Gwen Stacy. She’s working here for high school credits. She’s been working here for a month. I’ve also found a record of her working at Oscorp for the past year,” Friday explained.

“Shit…” Tony whispered. “Norman has him. He knows about the cure somehow.”

“Tony it’s ok. We’ll get the team together and we’ll find him ok?” Bruce reassured.

Tony nodded. Though he wasn’t 100% sure if it was possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter felt like he’d been in that lab for hours. He’d given up on fighting to free himself a long time ago. He had no energy left. But, he was afraid if he fell asleep they would experiment on him. Even though he wouldn’t be able to stop them if he were awake. 

And that begged the question. How could he not break the bonds? They were leather. He was Spider-Man. How could he not break them? He looked around for something to cut the straps. But, even if his chest was free, he wouldn’t be able to reach across the room to get to the desk. Great. He was stuck forever. Literally. They were going to keep him there forever. The reality of his situation hit him. He’d never see May or Ned or MJ or Mr. Stark ever again. He blinked hard. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t seem to release the air in his lungs. He tried to convince himself that he still had Mr. Stark. And the Avengers. They would find him and everything would be fine. Right?

He had called Tony. He probably knew Peter was in trouble. He hoped.

Then, everything went dark. The low buzz of the neon lights vanished along with Peter’s sight. For around ten seconds everything was quiet. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart. Then a loud siren went off. Peter would’ve covered his ears if he could. The lights flashed red. 

“Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Full lockdown initiated.” A robotic voice spoke through the com system.

The air finally released from his lungs. It was Mr. Stark. At least he hoped it was. He began fighting to free himself again. He froze when the door slid open. Norman Osborne ran in and shut the door behind him. 

“We have a few guests,” He panted. Norman must’ve noticed the glint of hope in Peter’s eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” 

He snatched something off the table and shoved it into Peter’s mouth. It was a rag. Peter hoped it was clean at least. Norman pulled out an ID card and scanned it on the table Peter was attached to. The table began to roll. Peter hadn’t noticed it was on wheels before. They were far from shopping cart wheels though. No matter how hard Peter struggled, the table never waivered. 

“Relax Pete,” His grin spread further across his face.

The cart rolled along behind Norman as he calmly walked down the long hallway. Everything looked different with the flashing red light. It looked more like a nightmare than a laboratory. Peter couldn’t hear much over the alarm. But, he could hear gunfire a few floors below. They were close. 

Peter used the bit of leverage from his shoulder to pull the rag out of his mouth. 

“They’re gonna find me,” He said after stretching his jaw. 

If Norman had heard him, he didn’t show it. 

“You won’t be able to stop them.”

“Shut it.”

“They’re not stupid. They know I’m here.”

The table stopped the moment Norman halted. He spun to face Peter. “You know I don’t have to keep you conscious. I could keep you in a coma for the rest of your life. I could make every moment of the rest of your life painful. So shut it.” Something changed in Norman’s eyes. He wasn’t the cocky ‘i won’ guy anymore. He looked unhinged. Something had snapped.

Peter decided to relax after that. That didn’t stop Norman from shoving the rag back into Peter’s mouth. 

“Now... stay quiet,” he said. He was back to his cocky persona. But, Peter could see the insanity in his eyes still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave any mistakes and notes in the comments. I love to get feedback and helpful tips (and error corrections). Thanks for reading! Also another cliffhanger I'm sorry!


	5. I Don't Care If You Believe Me Or Not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say a quick thank you to everyone who left kudos on the previous chapters. It means so much to me! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far. I have so much more planned though and we're only halfway there. Ahhh it's gonna get crazy real soon. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Peter thrashed and struggled. Norman’s grin returned. He turned and continued down the hall. They turned into a doorway marked fire exit. But, it wasn’t a fire exit. It was another room similar to the observation room he broke into earlier. 

“Lockdown procedure delta,” Norman said to the air. The lights returned to white. The siren shut off and the fire exit door slowly shut. Peter thought that was strange since it was glass. 

Norman must’ve noticed Peter’s intrigue towards the door. “That glass is two feet thick. It’s bulletproof. No one’s getting in.”

Peter sighed and stared up at the ceiling. It looked like the ceiling in the medbay. In fact, most of the rooms in the building looked like the medbay. It made Peter feel weird. The medbay was where he went to get fixed up. Where he felt safe. Usually, it was a sign that all the horrible shit was done. But, this place was the opposite. It was the most unsafe place he’d ever been. 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by a thud. His head snapped to the door. Captain America was standing with his hand pressed against the glass door. He stood and stared inside for a moment. Peter would’ve rejoiced. But, Cap hadn’t put a dent in it. 

Steve said something and then held his shield up. He did a punching motion and hit the glass with the edge of the shield. A small crack appeared. Another hit in the same spot. The crack got bigger. Again and again, the crack slowly grew in size. Eventually, it covered the whole door. 

Norman grew more and more anxious. He knew it was just a few more hits until it would shatter. He grunted angrily and began searching through the cupboards and desks. His sly grin returned when he found what he was searching for. A small cylinder full of a green liquid. He pushed a button on the side a long sharp needle extruded from the end. He immediately plunged the needle into his neck and gasped. He stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance and preparing for the imminent fight. One more hit and the glass completely shattered. Huge chunks of glass rained down and shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. Steve stepped through the now empty doorway and lifted his shield. The glass crunched beneath his feet.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Just let the kid go and we can work on the cure together,” He said. His voice was steady and calm. Peter had no clue how he could remain so stoic. He always seemed to have control over the situation no matter how the cards were dealt.

“I don’t need your help,” Norman said. The grin on his face got wider and wider. Peter noticed the veins in Norman’s neck turned slightly green.

He lunged at Steve. He easily dodged Norman’s attack and ran to Peter. He unbuckled the first wrist restraint. He was about to move onto the next. But, Norman grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the room. He hit the wall. He instantly shook it off and threw a punch at Norman. Norman dodged it and they continued this for a moment. Peter had no clue how Norman was surviving a hand to hand fight with Captain freaking America. There must’ve been something about the serum he injected himself with. It made him stronger.

Peter took the opportunity to finish getting out of his restraints. It took longer than expected since his hand was shaking. 

Norman landed a hit sending Cap hurtling through the broken door. Peter was still trying to unbuckle his left arm. Norman grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled it away from the leather buckle. Peter tried to shove him off. But, for some reason, he wasn’t strong enough. The serum did make him stronger. Cap returned before Norman could even get a word in though. He threw his shield and hit the back of Norman’s head. The man collapsed and Peter continued to unbuckle himself. With Steve’s help, he was out in no time. He jumped off the table and ripped the tube out of his arm. The two instantly began running down the hall.

“Tony! I got Peter. We’re heading to you.”

“You guys better hurry. They’re sending a group of armed guards to your floor,” Peter heard Bruce say through the coms.

The two slid to a halt when they turned the corner. There were ten guards blocking their path. All with guns trained on their chests. 

“Stop right there! Hands in the air. Drop the shield.” They ordered. Peter slowly raised his hands in the air. Cap followed. Shield still in his hand.

“I said drop it asshole!” They barked.

Steve slowly lowered the shield. But, instead of dropping it, he threw it at the wall. It ricocheted and hit three of the guards in the face. The others began open firing. The two instantly covered their faces and ran back around the corner. 

“Hold your fire!” A man shouted. “I need him alive!”

Peter instantly recognized the voice as Norman’s. The two decided to put as much space between them and the security guards even if it meant going all the way around them. They flew down the hallway and into the nearest stairwell.

“Guys where are you going? Fastest way to the roof is the north stairwell. You’re going the wrong way,” Bruce called through the coms.

“Bit of traffic that way. We’re taking the long way,” Steve shouted back. 

Peter froze. 

“Queens! Let’s go.” Steve shouted.

“No, wait. There’s a room full of kids. Osborne is experimenting on them!” Peter exclaimed.

“What?”

“We have to bring them with us.”

Steve nodded and followed Peter down the stairs towards level 70. 

Peter slowly crept the door open and snuck into the hallway. The two snuck down the hall all the way back to the door labelled ‘enhanced’. 

“We need a key card,” Peter said. Steve swore under his breath. Peter began searching the ceiling for air ducts. Nothing. 

“You can use mine,” a voice said. Peter turned. Gwen scanned her card and the door opened. 

Peter instinctually backed away. His hands were curled in fists ready to fight.

“I’m here to help,” She said. 

“I’m having a hard time believing that,” Peter replied.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not. But, there’s more kids downstairs and we need to get them out. I know you have no reason to, but, you have to trust me.”

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” 

Gwen held something out in her hand. It was Peter’s backpack. He had completely forgotten about it. “I know who you are. And I saw what Norman has been doing to these kids. Please,” She begged. 

“Queens, we gotta go,” Steve said. He had gathered the kids up and was ready to go. 

Peter hesitated. He didn’t want to trust her. But, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to. He sighed. “If there’s more somewhere I have to find them.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“Get them out of here, I'll meet you on the roof.” 

Steve nodded and took off. The group of kids followed close behind. 

Peter dug through his bag and put on his web-shooters. He swung the bag across his shoulders and tightened the straps. “Let’s go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was in a creepy looking lab. He was typing on the computer trying to figure out how Oscorp had found out about Peter. His empty suit stood behind him guarding his back. 

“Find anything yet?” Bruce asked over the coms. Tony had asked him to stay at the tower. They couldn't risk him hulking out in a public building in the centre of the city. He had gratefully accepted this order. He was just fine being the eyes of the operation from a few blocks away. 

“Nothing. They don’t even have a record of him entering the building this morning. They didn’t want anyone to know he was ever here I guess…” He replied.

“Tony! I got Peter. I’m heading to you,” Steve said in the coms.

“You guys better hurry. They’re sending armed guards to your floor,” Bruce said.

There was no response from Steve. It made Tony anxious. But, he knew Cap could handle it. 

He continued his wild goose chase to find any reason that Oscorp could possibly know about Peter’s blood. Then it hit him. 

“Friday, show me the security footage outside the lab last night.”

“Will do Boss.” A holoscreen appeared in front of him. It showed the lab. He saw himself and Peter walk in. Steve walked out. And eventually, Peter walked out. But, he noticed the door remained open after Peter left. Tony swore under his breath. A few minutes later, someone walked by. They stopped and listened. Tony instantly recognized the girl's hair. It was bright blonde. The same girl from the elevator. Gwen. He sighed and wiped the screen away.

“Guys where are you going? Fastest way to the roof is the north stairwell. You’re going the wrong way,” Bruce called through the coms.

“Bit of traffic that way. We’re taking the long way,” Steve shouted back. 

Tony didn’t like the sound of that. “Bruce, you got eyes on Rogers?”

“Uhhhh,” There was the familiar clacking sound of a keyboard. “Yea they’re on level 70. Headed to the south stairwell.”

“What? They’re going to the other side of the building!” Tony said. He wanted to go find them. But, he had to figure out who this Gwen girl was.

He had finally found a useful looking file. And sure enough, it contained Gwen Stacey’s notes on Peter’s blood. He skimmed through it before plugging his USB in. It copied the information and he deleted it from the server. He couldn’t have anyone seeing those notes. 

“Rogers, what’s your 20?” Tony said unplugging his USB.

“I’m headed to the roof now. Start-up the engines,” Steve replied. “You better make some room. We have a few unexpected guests.”

Tony wasn’t really sure what that meant. But, he didn’t care that much. He took a deep breath and allowed the suit to reassemble around him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter followed Gwen down the stairs and through the halls. He was constantly keeping track of where there were and how to get to the roof from there. Just in case. They ended up in front of the lab he had broken into earlier. 

“This is it. I saw some employees bring a few kids down here.”

“Ok let’s go,” Peter said.

“My card doesn't have clearance. This is one of Norman’s private labs. Only a few people are authorized to go in.”

Peter didn’t move. He knew a way in. He had gotten in earlier. He just wasn’t sure if Gwen knew. It could be a trap.

“Peter we don’t have time for this. There’s security everywhere.”

“If this is a trick I swear…” He sighed and jumped up into the air duct. He crawled to the grate and looked around. It didn’t look like there was anyone there. He slowly opened it and jumped down. It was empty. His spider-sense didn’t go off. So, no one was hiding in there either. 

He turned to the door and opened it. Gwen stood there with her arms crossed.

“I told you, you can trust me.”

“You haven’t done a lot to earn my trust.” 

“Can we please just focus?” 

Peter rolled his eyes and moved towards the observation room. He looked through the window. There were three nurses standing by a screen. Across the room, two kids were strapped down to tables. Just like Peter had been. 

“Ok, I’ll go in and take down the nurses. You untie the kids and then we get the hell out of here,” Peter whispered.

Gwen nodded. Peter took a deep breath and prepared for the fight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had finally reached the roof without any issues. He thought it was strange. But, he wasn’t going to question it. He opened the door and the night air blew against his face. They were so close to getting the hell out of there. 

“Get to the plane!” He shouted to the kids. He held the door open and counted them up again as they ran past. They were at the same number they were when they had left the lab. They did it. He still had the feeling it was too easy. They didn’t have any complications. He had an uneasy feeling that it wasn’t over. Peter still had to return.

He followed the last kid to the plane and saw Tony.

“Where’s Peter?” He asked instantly.

“He’s fine. He went with some girl to find a few other kids,” Steve replied. 

“What girl?”

“I don’t know. She’s the one who scanned us into the lab.”

“Bruce?” Tony said into his com.

“One minute… Gwen Stacy,” Bruce said.

Tony’s face went white as a sheet. 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“She’s the one that took Peter in the first place!” He shouted.

“How was I supposed to know that?”

Tony buried his face in his hands. 

“Tony, he can handle himself. He wouldn’t have gone with her if he didn’t trust her.”

“I’m going to find him,” Tony said. Steve grabbed his arm before he could leave the plane.

“Tony… If you bust in there you could put Peter in more danger than he already is. Give him five minutes. After that, you can go in there guns blazing.”

Tony sighed. “Fine. But, if he’s hurt… That’s on you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter snuck in through the door and took the nurses out easily. Gwen walked in and looked slightly impressed. They quickly untied the kids and returned to the hallway. Just as Peter was about to open the stairwell door, his spider-sense went off. He backed away from the door when he heard voices. One voice, in particular, stood out to him. Norman Osborne. 

“What?” Gwen asked.

“He’s in there. We gotta find another way.”

“C’mon!” Gwen said heading down the hallway. The three followed her. Peter heard the stairwell door open and footsteps not too far behind them. Norman knew they were there somehow. 

Gwen stopped in front of a door. “This should lead you to the roof. Hurry though.”

“You’re coming too,” Peter said.

“They want you, not me. I’ll buy you some time.”

Peter didn’t have time to argue. He could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. And by the sound of them, there were a lot of them. 

He opened the door and ran in. Ten floors worth of stairs was a lot more than Peter expected. He knew they couldn’t get all the way up there in time. He ran to the centre of the stairs and shot a web. It stuck to the ceiling instantly. 

“Grab on,” Peter said to the kids. One climbed onto his back and one held onto his shoulder. It was a bit awkward. But, they squeezed through the small gap between the landings and landed on the top step. 

Peter opened the door and the two kids ran to the plane. Peter followed behind them. The second he climbed onto the airstair, he was enveloped into a hug. He instantly knew it was Mr. Stark. He hugged him back. 

“No wait I’m mad at you,” Tony said letting go. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“What the hell was I thinking? What the hell were you thinking? You didn’t tell me I was the cure? You were just sending me to school like nothing was happening!” Peter shouted.

“You trusted that girl after she kidnapped you? That’s just asking for it.” Tony said.

“She seemed to be more open about my blood situation than you were.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. But, I was trying to avoid this exact situation.”

“What did you think I’d show up to school and tell everyone?”

“You’re right. Omelette’s on my face. You ok?”

Peter nodded. “Fine.”

“Alright, Steve. Let’s get her in the air,” Tony said over his shoulder. 

“Wait! We have to wait for Gwen,” Peter saw the look of hesitation on Tony’s face. “I wouldn’t have made it out here if she wasn’t there.”

“You wouldn’t have been here if she wasn’t there.”

“Tony,” Peter said. It was the first time he’d ever called him that. Tony took it seriously.

“Fine. We’ll wait.” 

“Tony, they're sending armed helicopters your way. They know you’re there.” Bruce’s voice said into Tony’s ear. 

“How long?” Tony asked.

“Five minutes maybe.”

“She’s got five minutes to get up here. But, if she doesn’t make it, we’re leaving.”

“She’ll make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know any mistakes in the comments. Thanks for reading!


	6. I Won't Have To Lift A Finger...

Five minutes went by like five seconds. The pit in Peter’s stomach grew deeper and deeper with every worried glance Mr. Stark spared him. 

“Tony, choppers are approaching you gotta get out of there,” Bruce said through the coms. 

“Sorry kid, we gotta go.” Mr. Stark said. His eyes never met Peter’s. “Steve let’s go.”

The floor rumbled as the plane rose into the air. Peter sighed. He knew they had to get the kids out of there. But, maybe he could still help Gwen. He was moving before he could even think. He ran out of the cockpit and down the airstairs. 

“Peter!” Mr. Stark shouted after him. Peter didn’t stop though. His feet left the rumbling floor and for a moment he was flying. The night air blew harshly against his face. A hand grazed the back of his collar. Mr. Stark had almost caught him. Peter landed on the gravel of the roof with a roll. He could hear the sound of the helicopters. They would buy him some time. But, not much. Tony could have the suit on in seconds. 

He didn’t waste any time. He instantly took off to the stairwell door. The sound of Tony’s shouts disappeared as the door swung closed behind him. He jumped down the centre of the stairs and fell for a moment before shooting a web at the ceiling. It stuck and he jerked to a stop harshly. His shoulder popped unnaturally. He ignored it and swung his legs over the railing releasing the web. He landed gracefully and opened the door. 

The first thing he saw was Gwen. Her arm was being held by one of the many security guards. Speaking of, there were at least ten of them. And of course, Norman Osborn.

“What are you doing here?” Gwen shouted. “I told you to go!”

“I told you he’d come back,” Norman grinned. Peter realized too late what was happening when he heard the high pitched squeak.

The thing on his neck erupted to life. Peter’s body froze and collapsed. This time was different though. He didn’t pass out. He stayed awake. His breaths were shallow and sporadic. His body was uncontrollable. All he could do was stare up at the ceiling. 

“You see, Peter. You’re predictable. I knew you’d come back for her. Even though she betrayed you and helped me kidnap you. You still trusted her. You believe in people too much Pete. You think they can change,” Norman crouched down beside him and smiled.

“You’ll kill him!” Gwen shouted.

“Oh no, a shock this low won’t do anything but incapacitate him. I just want him to have a taste of what’s yet to come. You shouldn’t have come back, Peter. You could’ve been scot-free. But you wouldn’t leave without her would ya?” The smile spread across Norman’s face. 

He looked at the remote and shrugged. He pressed a button and the pain was gone. Peter’s lungs instantly filled with air. He coughed for a moment before Norman spoke up again. 

“Bring them to my private lab on level 70,” He said. The smile had dropped from his face. Two security guards grabbed Peter by the arms and began dragging him away. He was too tired to fight them. He was more worried about staying awake than getting away. He could hear Gwen struggling and shouting though. But, he knew it was impossible to escape. There were too many of them. And as long as Norman had that remote, Peter was useless. 

They eventually reached the lab. Peter was lifted onto the table he’d just untied the kid from. They strapped him down again and did the same for Gwen. Peter wasn’t tired anymore. He just stared up at the ceiling in defeat. Gwen hadn’t given up her fight. She struggled against the bonds. Of course, nothing happened. 

“Here we are. Right back where we started. Now then. Let’s begin cure trial number three shall we?” Norman said, spreading his arms like a showman. 

“We set the kids loose. How will you test it?” Gwen said with a laugh.

“That is an excellent question Ms. Stacy,” Norman said. “I’m really glad you asked. You see if I don’t have any mutants to test it on, I’ll just have to make one.”

Peter really didn’t like the sound of that. 

“You’re wondering how I’m able to do that aren’t you? Oh, it’s easy. How do you think our friend Peter got his powers?” 

Peter’s hands curled into fists.

“That’s right, good ol’ spidey got his powers right in this building, didn’t he? He was sneaking around in some rooms his highschool field trip wasn’t authorized. But, that’s all water under the bridge huh? Spidey’s outta commission for a while. Isn’t he?”

“What are you getting out of this? Why go through the trouble?” Peter spoke up.

“Other than having complete control of the world?” He sneered.

“You can’t beat the Avengers. Nobody has.”

“But, the virus can. I just need to wait for them to be infected. Then, it’s just a matter of days until they’re extinct. I won’t have to lift a finger.”

“Mr. Stark has my blood. He can replicate the cure.”

Norman raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “Sure. As for right now though, we can begin.”

The nurses Peter had knocked out earlier walked in. They did not look too happy. 

“I think I know what we were missing before. What if there was a significant spike in adrenaline? The last two trials you were unconscious and relaxed. What if that’s what we’re missing?”

“I’m still stuck on the whole creating a mutant thing,” Peter said. 

“I’m sure you saw that I injected myself with a certain serum today yes?” Norman said.

“You’re testing it on yourself?” Gwen asked.

Norman smiled. “I never said that.”

He picked up a similar-looking syringe. Green liquid sloshed around inside. He spun it around in his hands for a moment before continuing. 

“I was planning on getting your help. Maybe you’ll make it work when your own life is on the line.”

“What?” Gwen asked.

“No!” Peter shouted. He began struggling against his bonds again. Norman just rolled his eyes. He gestured towards Gwen and the nurses surrounded her. Peter shouted for them to stop but they didn’t care. They first injected her with the green serum and then the orange one. 

“And now, we wait,” Norman said with a wave. Peter noticed the slight green tinge his skin had taken on before the door closed behind him. 

His attention was brought back to Gwen when he heard a groan from beside him. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was hoarse and shallow. 

“Gwen?” Peter said. “Gwen are you ok?”

She nodded and let out a deep breath. 

“Do you really think Osborn’s plan will work?”

“Maybe. But there’s no way in hell I'm helping him.”

“What? No, you have to. You’ll die.”

“I don’t care. He’s not getting what he wants. When Stark gets here. Tell him about my files on the cure. There might be something useful.”

“You’re gonna help him with it yourself ok? You’re gonna tell him about the notes yourself.”

She looked at Peter for the first time. He saw the pain in her eyes. She wasn’t afraid though. That’s what hurt him the most. She was prepared for it. 

He tore his eyes from her. His eyes stung. He heard her cough. All his thoughts stopped. The virus was beginning to affect her. That meant Norman had successfully made her a mutant. 

“No no no no,” Peter said, turning back toward her. “You have to make the cure. If there’s even a slight chance you can save yourself.”

She shook her head. Her eyes were shut tight again. She was clearly in pain. More coughs ripped out of her throat. They were deep and wet. Peter noticed a familiar green tinge appear in her veins. 

“Osborn needs the cure for himself too. If he gave me the same thing he took earlier. He’s at risk too,” Gwen replied between coughs. 

“I can’t just watch you die.”

“You have to.” Her voice never wavered or cracked. It made him nervous. She was too brave for her own good. It made his stomach twist. 

“Ready to start that trial, Gwen?” Norman asked cockily as he returned. 

Gwen took a deep raspy breath and shook her head. Norman looked shocked. 

“You’re willing to kill yourself to let me fail? You’re really that arrogant?”

“I’ll see you in hell,” She spat. 

He curled his hands into fists and the green tinge got slightly deeper. Peter had a hunch of what Norman had turned himself into. He just really really hoped he was wrong. If it took iron man and half a city’s destruction to knock the hulk out once, he really didn’t want to be correct. 

“It’s fine. I have your notes. You put them on my private server. Don’t think you’re clever!” The last sentence didn’t sound at all like Norman. His voice had changed. It was hoarser and deeper.

He turned and began typing on the computer in the corner. Peter watched the screen as he clacked on the keyboard. He stopped abruptly when he didn’t find what he was looking for. The file was empty. Peter grinned. Mr. Stark had cleared their files. Genius. Norman couldn’t make the cure if he wanted to. 

Norman was silent. It was scary how silent he was. He wasn’t still though. His whole body was shaking. Peter saw the veins in his neck turn a deeper green. He slammed his fists onto the desk. Peter jumped at the sudden noise. 

Norman’s breaths were labored and deep. The nurses returned. They looked around for what could have caused the noise. Norman’s head whipped around towards them. They backed off instantly. But, that wasn’t enough. Norman got up out of the swivel chair and grabbed the closest nurse by the throat. He threw him across the room. The nurse hit the wall with a sickening crack. He grabbed the next nurse and with one fluid motion, cracked her neck. She instantly collapsed to the floor.

The third nurse had made it into the observation room. He was trying to unlock the door but he was too slow. Norman came up behind him and grabbed him by the hair. He hit his head against the door again and again until he too collapsed on the floor. 

Peter felt like he was going to puke. There was blood all over the door and the wall. 

Norman appeared in the doorway. And for the first time, Peter got a good look at his face. His skin had turned fully green like the hulk. But, he wasn’t big and muscley. His eyes were also glowing yellow. He had a sickening grin spread across his face. 

Peter struggled and thrashed as Norman approached. Slowly. He was enjoying it. His hands were dripping in the third nurse’s blood. 

“You think you can outsmart me, Parker? Do you think you can outsmart Norman Osborn? Well if I’m gonna die the best thing I can do is take you with me!” He leaned over beside Peter and wrapped his hands around Peter’s throat. Norman was stronger than Peter expected. And even if he wasn’t, Peter wouldn’t have had any way to stop him. His arms were bound. 

Gwen was shouting and thrashing beside him. But, all noises began to fade away. Dark circles crowded his vision until he lost all vision. He thought of May. She would be so pissed. She was gonna kill him when she found out he died. 

Then, the pressure released. His lungs filled with air. He coughed violently before his vision returned. Gwen’s table was empty and the straps were snapped. Peter whipped his head around when he heard a loud bang. 

Gwen was fighting Norman head-on. Peter was about to panic until he realized she was winning. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head against the wall once before he collapsed. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. She looked at it for a moment before looking up at Peter. 

“Sorry if this hurts,” She said, and double-clicked the button. There was no high pitched sound and definitely no pain. The metal circle on his neck released its claws and fell to the floor. Gwen grinned and quickly turned back to Peter and began unbuckling him. 

“What? How did you…” Peter began.

“I don’t know. Let’s go. Now,” Gwen responded grabbing Peter’s hand and half leading half dragging him out of the room. Peter was still very light-headed. Gwen noticed. She wrapped Peter’s arm around her shoulders and they both hobbled down the corridor. “Do you think Stark is still on the roof?”

“Don’t know…” Peter replied. 

“We have to find a way to contact him…” They rounded a corner and instantly saw four security guards standing in a circle. Peter and Gwen froze and slowly began creeping back around to where they had come from. 

“Hey!” one of the guards shouted. Gwen began to sprint down the hall and into the stairwell. Peter could hardly keep up. His head was still swimming. Everything was going too fast. Still, Gwen kept moving. 

They darted down the stairs until they heard the guards close behind them. Gwen found the closest door and flew through it. They were in some kind of office. There were desks and walls everywhere. It was kinda a perfect place to hide. 

Or it would’ve been if Gwen hadn’t started coughing again. The two fell to the floor. Peter’s head was finally clear enough to allow him to sit upright. He noticed the green tinge in her veins had gotten deeper. He also noticed the blood she was coughing up. There was a lot of it. It soaked into the shitty carpet. 

“Through here,” Peter heard one of the guards outside. He needed to get them hidden. They were out in the open. He grabbed Gwen’s arms and dragged them under one of the far desks. He leaned up against the divider and Gwen was laying in his lap.

Peter heard the door slowly creak open. He could hear the guard’s footsteps and the metal clanking of their guns. 

He had to cover Gwen’s mouth as another coughing fit rose from her chest. He could tell she was trying to hold it in. But, they would be discovered soon. He had to think of something quick. They were running out of options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I left it on a cliffhanger lmao. I'm so excited for the next four chapters!!!! you guys are gonna love it. As always, let me know any mistakes in the comments.


	7. You Know He Can't Do What I Can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing. I have college applications to do lol. But between all the essays and portfolios and stuff, I managed to bang this out. It's honestly my favourite chapter so far!! It took forever so I really hope you like it.

Peter sighed. He knew what he had to do. He just didn’t like it. He slid out from under Gwen and rested her on her back. She didn’t even look at him. She probably hadn’t even noticed he was leaving. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was laboured. 

He looked around the room. He didn’t see anyone. So, he stayed low and put as much space between himself and Gwen as possible. If he was going to do this, he would rather it would be on the other side of the office.

He got to the other side easily and took a deep breath. His heart was racing. Preparing for the imminent fight. He shook his hands out and stood. He grabbed the back of the closest guards collar and threw him across the room. He slammed into the window and it cracked slightly beneath him. One down two to go. 

The others were more prepared though. They had their guns raised and were on high alert. Peter tried his best to sneak up behind the second. He was close to surprising him. But, he turned around just early enough to spot Peter’s hit before it came in. He dodged it and fired. Peter flipped out of the line of fire and kicked the gun from his hands. One hit and the guard was down. One more to go. 

The third was definitely the most trained. Peter snuck around him and was almost discovered a few times. When he had an opening though, he took it. He swept the guards feet out from beneath him. The guard fell but quickly rolled onto his back. He raised his gun but Peter snatched it from his grip and hit him in the face with the butt. The man was out instantly. That was three. 

Peter rushed back over to Gwen’s side. She hadn’t moved since he left her. Peter’s chest tightened. He leaned his head over her mouth and listened. She wasn’t breathing. 

“No no no no,” He whispered. “Gwen c’mon. Please… You can’t…” 

He pressed his fingers against her neck. No pulse. There was a drop of blood spilled from her mouth. It stained her cheek. 

Peter shook her in an attempt to wake her. But, he knew she was gone. There was nothing more he could do to help her. 

He rested his forehead against her unmoving chest. A strangled sob escaped his throat. And for a moment, he hated himself. He hated his life. He hated Spider-Man. But most of all; he hated Norman Osborn. All Gwen had ever wanted to do was help others. She wanted to cure others but not herself. And Norman poisoned her. She hadn't deserved to die. She’d saved Peter’s life. She’d saved all those kids. 

He wasn’t even there for her last moments. That’s what hurt him most. She was alone. And she was unafraid. 

The door to the office opened again. Peter didn’t move. He stayed with her. His vision was blurred by tears. His face was wet with them. Even though he only knew her for two days.

Footsteps steadily approached him. Peter still didn’t move.

“Hands up asshole,” Someone said behind him. Peter raised his arms slowly. He didn’t turn around though. 

“Stand up and turn around slowly.”

Peter did as ordered. The security guard smirked. 

“They said it would be hard to catch you.” 

Peter didn’t say anything. He just stared at the ground. 

“Found the kid. Level 60,” The guard spoke into his walkie talkie. “You’re really not gonna fight?”

“I’m tired of fighting.”

The guard grinned. Four more marched in. They all looked pleased to see Peter with a gun trained on him. 

The guards spoke into their radios asking Norman for instructions. They didn’t receive any. 

After a few minutes, Peter’s spider-sense flared. His gaze snapped to the open doorway. Two yellow eyes glowed back at him. 

“Get down!” Peter shouted and shoved the guard in front of him out of the way. Sure, he had been holding Peter at gunpoint. But, he didn’t deserve to die. 

The guard panicked at Peter’s outburst and open fired. This set off all the other guards too. They hit the neon lights and the floors and the windows. Sparks and glass rained down from every direction. The lights flickered and buzzed louder than usual. 

The guard pushed Peter away and jumped to his feet. His gun trained on Norman. He fired again and again. But, Peter wasn’t paying much attention. He was busy realizing there was a hole in his stomach. His t-shirt slowly got more soaked in blood. He swore under his breath and pressed his hand against it. He winced as he pressed down. 

The shots stopped abruptly. Peter looked up. The guard’s feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. And then, he was thrown out the shattered window. 

Peter huddled closer to the desk in order to avoid Norman’s gaze. He wanted the element of surprise. He covered his mouth as Norman walked past. 

That all went out the window when he saw Norman crouched beside Gwen. Norman clicked his tongue and chuckled. “I told you you’d need the cure.”

Peter clenched his fist around his sopping t-shirt 

“Peter, I know you’re in here,” He said slowly. There was a new edge to his voice that hadn’t been there before. Something like desperation. His footsteps were slow and calculated. Like he had predetermined the fastest way from point a to point b long ago. He turned the corner around the desk Peter was under and continued his search. “You know, I was hoping we could’ve been friends when we first met. You could’ve been a great addition to the team. You’re clever. Like Gwen. And your abilities make you even more valuable. It’s a shame you had to throw that all away to be with Stark. You still have a chance to help me, though. We can work together on the cure. A high up position has just been vacated.”

Peter’s blood boiled. He didn’t care what Norman had done to him. He only cared about what he had done to Gwen. The innocent. And now he was using her death to mock him?

“You’re really going to waste your potential with Stark? Please, Pete. You know he can’t do what I can. He’s not willing to take risks. Fortune favors the bold after all.” Peter didn’t answer. “I’ll give you a countdown then. Offer closes in five… four… three… two…”

“One,” Peter said from behind him. He had managed to stand on his wobbly feet and hobble behind him until the right moment. He didn’t care about the hole in his abdomen. He just wanted to make Norman pay. He launched himself off the ground and landed on Norman’s back. 

He didn’t care anymore about life or death. All he wanted was for Norman to suffer. He kicked off Norman’s shoulders into a backflip throwing him off balance. Then, he used his momentum to kick Norman in the back with both of his legs. 

They both went flying in different directions. Peter landed on his back a few feet away. The way he landed messed with his gunshot wound. He whined in pain.

Norman was already getting to his feet. He looked slightly impressed. “It’s not easy to sneak up on me Pete. You should be proud.”

Peter hauled himself to his feet. “Not until you’re dead,” He spat. He’d never talked to anyone with such disdain before. He’d never felt so much hatred for anyone before. 

Norman grinned. “We’ll see about that.”

Peter ran forwards at the same time as Norman. He flipped over him easily and swept his legs out from underneath him. He landed on his stomach and flipped onto his back. Peter jumped on top of him and punched him again and again. The smile never faded from his face. It made Peter more mad that he wouldn’t stop smiling. 

Peter suddenly stopped when pain erupted from his stomach. Norman was pulling the bullet out of Peter’s stomach. Peter screamed and fell onto his back. Blood began to flow more once the hole was cleared. Half of Peter’s shirt was now permanently stained red. Peter wasn’t too worried about that though. He was more focused on the searing pain tearing through his abdomen. 

Norman cackled and jumped on top of Peter. “You idiot. You thought you could beat me that easily?” He grabbed Peter’s wrists and dug them into the ground. He could feel the bones in his wrist grinding together. “You can’t kill me!”

Peter swung his left leg into Norman’s rib cage and shoved him off. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the nearest phone. He began dialing Mr. Stark. But, before he could finish, Norman grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the desk. The room spun for a moment before he felt himself fly through the air. He hit the window and it cracked behind him. He coughed and tried to regain his breath. 

“You’re such a disappointment to me, Peter. We could’ve saved the world. We could’ve ruled the world together. I could’ve had an army of mutants willing to serve me. But, you had to be a hero. Tell me, was it worth it?” Osborn asked. He loomed above him waiting for his answer.

“Yes,” Peter said between wet breaths. Norman growled and grabbed Peter by the collar. He lifted him off his feet and inches from his face.

“You’ll die for nothing like Gwen.”

Peter felt white-hot anger at the mention of Gwen. He lifted both his feet and kicked Norman away. He hit the window again and it crunched and cracked. It wasn’t going to survive much longer. 

Norman landed a few feet away. He got to his feet and ripped a pipe from the wall. Water sprayed out wildly. Norman didn’t care. He swung the pipe like a baseball bat and hit Peter in the ribs. He felt them snap beneath the metal. 

That didn’t stop Norman. He swung again and hit Peter in the jaw. He swung once more but Peter caught it. He gripped the pole with both hands and tried to push it away. Norman had it aimed to pierce Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter had two choices. They both really really sucked. But one could possibly end it. He chose that one. Of course, it had to be the worse one. He took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes tight before letting the pipe slip through his hands. It went through his shoulder easier than he expected. He screamed in agony. Black spots appeared in his vision. But, it wasn’t over yet. He grabbed further down the pole and tugged it deeper into his shoulder. It went all the way through and hit the glass. It was just the hit he needed to break it. Peter fell backward through the now empty window. Glass rained upon him. 

Again, he still wasn’t done yet. He readjusted his grip on the metal and swung it over his head. The hole in his shoulder almost doubled in size. But, he got what he wanted. Norman Osborn flew over his head and out into the night. 

There was a moment where Peter was flying just like when he’d jumped from the plane. Then, he grabbed the wall with his good arm and slid to a stop. He watched Norman fall to the street below. He closed his eyes when he heard the concrete crack beneath him. That wasn’t something he had to see. 

He saw the bits of sunrise peak over the horizon when he opened his eyes. The sky was turning slightly pink. Peter sighed and looked up. There was about a fifty-foot climb up to the window. He tried to lift his left arm to grip the wall. But, moving was unbearably painful. He took a moment to catch his breath. He looked down. A fall from there would definitely kill him.

For a moment. Just one moment, he thought of just letting go. He imagined the sensation of falling freely without worrying to catch himself. The beautiful sunrise would be the last thing he saw. He could really end this whole thing forever. Be at peace. Not have to deal with the pain of Gwen. Or his shoulder. Or Norman. He could finally rest. 

Then, he thought of May. And Ned, and Mr. Stark. All the people he had to live for. He thought of New York. What would they do without Spider-Man? And then he thought of all the mutants. He had to be alive to make the cure. Otherwise millions of people would die. He thought of Ben. Great power comes great responsibility. Those words had never meant more than they had in that moment. Hot tears spilled over onto his face again. They warmed his cheeks from the cold air. 

He had a responsibility to the world. He had to complete it. He took a deep breath and lifted his left arm. Pain erupted in his left side. He ignored it. He pushed up with his feet and reached with his right arm. The whole thing was agonizing. Every movement of his arm changed the shape of the hole. 

He slid slightly because his hands were covered in blood. He wasn’t sure whose it was at that point. He kept climbing all the way to the top. Once he got to the window, he placed both his hands on either side of the frame and lifted himself up. He could feel the glass gash into his palms. He grit his teeth and rolled back into the safety of the building.

He spent a few seconds gasping for breath before he continued moving. He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Mr. Stark. It rang once before he answered.

“Hello?” He said. He sounded out of breath. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered. He was so tired. 

“Peter? Where are you? Which floor?” He asked frantically.

“Level 60,” he was getting dizzy. He must’ve lost a lot of blood. Not to mention all the blood that had been taken beforehand.

“Ok, I’ll be there in just a minute. Stay on the line ok?” 

“Tired,” Peter said. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

“Listen to me. Do not go to sleep. You hear me. Stay awake!” 

Peter didn’t respond. He was wobbling back and forth. The room was spinning and he felt sick. He somehow ended up on the ground. Though, he didn’t remember falling. He could hear Mr. Stark shouting over the phone, but it was distant. 

Then, he felt a hand on his face. It was hot and wet and sticky. He felt a tap on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Mr. Stark. 

“C’mon buddy. You gotta wake up.”

“I’m trying,” Peter replied.

“Yea I know. But, you gotta really try ok? We’re gonna get you outta here.”

Peter wasn’t sure who he was. But, he didn’t argue when someone big and warm picked him up and began walking up the stairs. He was really cold. So, the body heat radiating off whoever was holding him was much appreciated. 

“I’m gonna die,” Peter mumbled to the big warm person.

“Don’t say that. You’ll give Tony a heart attack. You’ll be fine Queens.” The big warm person turned out to be Steve. He was the only person who called Peter Queens.

Peter tried to respond. But, all that came out was an unintelligible mumble. He found it really hard to keep his head up. 

“Tony we gotta hurry up there,” Steve shouted. 

“Alright get him to the jet. I’ll meet you back at the tower after I deal with Norman.”

Peter was going to say he already dealt with him. But, the words didn’t come out right. His mouth was too dry and his tongue wouldn’t listen to his brain. 

Peter gasped when Steve began running. He was instantly awake. He screamed and tried to push Steve away. But, his grip was like iron. 

“Sorry kid, the sooner we get to the jet the better.”

Peter understood. But, couldn’t help the cries of pain that escaped him every time Steve took a step.

Peter knew they were close when he felt the morning air against his face. It felt good. 

It wasn’t long after that that Peter was placed on soft material. 

He heard running and shouting but most of it was distant. He just focused on the sound of the engine as they took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam, he's hurt bad. You gotta deal with that before we get to the tower. Barton, get this thing in the air!” Steve shouted. Peter’s blood had gotten all over him. It made him feel sick. 

Sam cut Peter’s blood-soaked t-shirt open and took a look. He shook his head. “There’s a lot of blood everywhere. It’s hard to tell what his injuries are. There’s a bad puncture wound on his left shoulder. But that’s all I can make out right now. Steve, grab a clean towel and press it against his shoulder hard. You gotta stop the bleeding.”

Steve did as instructed and Sam began dabbing Peter’s chest and stomach looking for more injuries. He stopped when he saw something. 

“Gunshot wound in the lower abdomen. Not sure if the bullet is still lodged or not.”

“Peter, is the bullet still in there? Do you know?” Steve asked.

Peter’s eyes were glassy and unfocused. “No, he took it out.” 

“Took it out? Who took it out?” Sam asked.

“Osborn took it out…” Peter mumbled. Talking wasted a lot of energy. 

“Do you know where Osborn is now?” Steve asked. 

Peter’s eyes shut tightly and he groaned. Sam had poured disinfectant on his gunshot wound.

“He’s dead,” Peter choked out. 

Steve and Sam exchanged a glance. 

“Try not to talk ok? Just relax,” Sam said. “I’m gonna go grab his emergency blood. I’ll be right back.”

Steve nodded and continued to put pressure on Peter’s shoulder. 

“We fell out the window…” Peter mumbled. 

“Shh. Just stay quiet ok? We need you awake when we get to the tower.”

“Speaking of,” Barton called from the cockpit. “Landing now. Cho’s team is waiting on the landing pad.”

Sam returned with the bag of blood and placed it on an IV holder. He stuck the needle in Peter’s arm and the blood flowed down the tube into his arm. There was no immediate change. Steve was hoping there would be. The kid’s face was sheet white and his lips were blue. 

The airstairs opened before the engine turned off. Sam rolled the cot down to the landing pad. Steve followed and kept the pressure on Peter’s shoulder. A nurse tapped him and replaced him. They wheeled him into the building and into the operating room. Cho spoke to Sam for a minute before retiring to the operating room to help out. 

Sam sighed deeply as he sat down beside Steve in the waiting room. “Man, I’ve never seen an injury like that. His shoulder…” He wiped his hand across his face. He looked exhausted. “Something big went all the way through. I’d be surprised if he can even move his fingers for the rest of his life.”

“He heals. He’ll pull through. He always does,” Steve put a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m a pararescue, not a paramedic. I thought I'd seen everything.”

“You did the best you could. We got him here. He’ll be fine.”

“You call Stark?” Sam changed the subject. He wasn’t very subtle about it.

“Not sure If there’s anything to say.”

“The kid said Osborn is dead didn’t he?” 

“I don’t know he was pretty out of it… I think I’ll just wait for Tony to call me with news. I hope we have some good news on Peter by then…”

“He’s alive. That’s good news,” Sam shrugged. 

Steve nodded.

“And what about the kids? How are they holding up?” Sam changed the subject again. Steve appreciated it.

“None of them were injured. Probably some years of therapy and they’ll be fine.”

“And what are we gonna do with them? Can’t have twenty kids running around here,” Sam said.

Steve shrugged. “It’s up to Tony I guess. Maybe find homes for them? I don’t know. They’re safe here for now though. That’s what matters.”

Sam nodded. They both decided separately to not continue the conversation. It was easier that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and will let me know any errors or mistakes in the comments. I know a few people had already predicted Gwen's death lol. But I knew she wouldn't die like she did in the comics and movie. That would be laaaaaame. anyway, that was really long and I have a lot of other work to do. The next chapter probably won't be out until I finish my applications. But hopefully, that'll be soon. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The virus is based on the Legacy Virus from the X-Men and Avengers comics. I don't really remember which ones specifically because it's been a while since I've read them. But, you could probably google it.


End file.
